Of Elephants and Feelings
by SugarDee
Summary: They were doing their own things when suddenly she told him one of the most random things he has ever heard in his life.


_**A/N:** I know I haven't written any stories about this pairing for a while. So I decided to recycle this one-shot that was originally written for a Korean couple in asianfanfics under the pen name of deedee48 with the same title. I hope you enjoy this and please don't forget to comment :)_

_**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Gosho Aoyama._

* * *

OF ELEPHANTS AND FEELINGS

It was a Sunday morning. Some people were already up and running, taking a stroll at the park nearby. Some people were still asleep, mind and body exhausted due to work. Others, namely Kazuha and Heiji were on her bed. Not doing 19+ things, mind you. They were each doing their own assignments. It was that time of the year where they got a lot of things to do.

Kazuha has finally finished hers so she decided to just relax for the rest of the day. They didn't actually have to meet up and do work together, but he insisted so she complied. Just being together was nice, she thought, even if they didn't speak at all. As long as they both knew the other was right there beside them, it was fine.

At first, she read an adventure novel about five friends visiting an isolated island to find some hidden treasure. But she always got distracted as she heard him playing with his pen, circling it around his fingers and clicking it several times. No matter how much she tried to concentrate, she couldn't get past one page. She even scolded him for the annoying acts, but he still continued. So she decided to close the book and switched on her laptop.

She opened up a browser and went to one of the most famous online social network services. No new notifications, she proceeded to read the Home page filled with posts from her friends and family. Most were status updates, game achievements, birthday posts, etc. Nothing was interesting enough for her to read the titles.

Until she saw a picture of an animal. She scrolled back to that post where there was a baby elephant crying covered with a blanket. Even without reading the article, she knew it was going to be a sad story. But she ignored that feeling and clicked on the picture for extra details.

Her tears started to form as she read further. It was one of the most devastating stories she has ever read so far, especially since it involved animals. Thankfully the article was quite short so she finished it in under a minute. Even so, she couldn't help but reread it and look at the picture a couple of times, causing her to be even sadder.

Once she has had enough (she didn't want to cry for petty things like this in front of him), she closed her laptop none too gently and placed it on the desk right beside the bed. She then crawled to her boyfriend who was lying on his stomach with more than two books spread out in front of him. She rested her head against his back, her feet flat on the bed so her knees were bent in midair.

"Ne, Heiji?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still have a lot to do?"

"Kind of. Why?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It can wait."

Heiji kept quiet for a while. He tried to concentrate on his work, but his curiosity dominated the focus. "What is it?" She sounded sad when she called him earlier so he had to know what she had in mind.

"A baby elephant cried because its mother tried to kill it."

It was such a random talk, even from her, and her tone was serious. He couldn't help himself but laugh softly. As a result, he suddenly got hit on the back. Realising that he just made a mistake, he cleared his throat and mumbled an apology. Having said that however, he still had to bite his bottom lip to avoid bursting into a laugh.

"It's in the news. So it's a true story."

He cleared his throat again. "Where did you read it?" As soon as he got an answer, he snorted and this time, he got a poke on the side. "It might be a spam, you know. People sometimes post fake things on that website."

"I already confirmed that it wasn't. It was legit."

"Okay, where is it? Let me see," he said, trying hard to look to the back where she was. But he could only see her legs. So once she got up from her current position to get her laptop, he pushed himself up to a sitting form. He then reversed until he could lean against the headboard.

She took her laptop again, repeating the routine done previously. After the article was opened, she shoved the electronic device onto his lap. She told herself that she didn't want to see the picture again. But she did anyway, because no matter how many times she saw it, it felt like seeing it for the first time.

He started reading it, eyes darting back and forth following the words displayed on the screen. That bubble of laughter quickly died down and was replaced by sorrow. It was disheartening that such thing could happen to the poor animal.

"I never knew that elephants could cry," he commented quietly. Like she, he also read it a couple of times until he felt like he could remember every word in the article. He then started scrolling to see other news, probably some related to the same mammal. He suddenly found them interesting (and he needed to get away from his work just for a little while).

Kazuha placed her chin on his shoulder. "I read somewhere that they are some of the most emotional animals."

"Oh, look." In front of their eyes was another baby elephant with its trunk inside its mouth. The act was just like a human when they're still a toddler who sucks their thumb for a period of time. It was an adorable sight to be seen that day. It was so cute, it almost brought her to tears.

It was five minutes later when they finally decided to stop looking at articles or they wouldn't do something else.

"Ne, Heiji," she called him out, staring straight ahead to look at her clock on the wall. "Do you think you can finish everything by twelve?"

"Yeah I guess, if there's no other distractions." He got a jab on his left side that caused him to jerk away and chuckle. To avoid being poked for the umpteenth time, he took both of her hands and put them on top of her laptop. "What do you have in mind?"

She turned her attention to their hands tangled together. "I want to go see some elephants."

"In Africa?" he teased.

"In Thailand," she replied, knowing full well that he wasn't being serious. "And some other places as well."

"Well since it's so far away and I doubt we could get plane tickets for today's flight, let's go to the zoo."

She dramatically sighed and snuggled even closer to him. "I guess that could work too." This time, she received a nudge of his shoulder where her head was rested on and laughed as a result. "So, can we go there today?"

"Yeah, why not? I haven't been there for a while."

"So, finish your work quickly!"

"Yes, _mom_," he joked, emphasising on the second word, earning himself yet another jab on his side.

* * *

_A/N: This was really random and quite short. I was one day browsing this website (which I'm sure you already know what I'm talking about) and saw the article about the crying baby elephant. So I thought why not write a one-shot about that. You could search for the pictures online and search for other things as well; such as: baby elephants holding each other's trunks, baby elephant's first time at the beach, baby elephants throwing themselves into the mud when upset, etc. Anyway thanks again for reading and please don't forget to review ;)_


End file.
